


Imagination: Shawn Mendes imagines

by lifeoftheparty74



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Protective Shawn Mendes, Top Shawn Mendes, shawn mendes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeoftheparty74/pseuds/lifeoftheparty74
Summary: As the title says- Imagines about this Canadian guy I happen to  be obsessed with. Contains sensitive and triggering subjects, as well as mature scenes. So skip those if you're not comfortable with that.





	1. PLEASE READ!<3

**Author's Note:**

> “An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backwards. So when life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it’s going to launch you into something great. So just focus, and keep aiming.”

Hi everyone, I'm Emma!

I'm going to post a bunch of imagines here, all about Shawn. It's going to be fluff, angst, smut... anything.

All of these imagines will also be posted on my tumblr, @lifeoftheparty74, so check that out if you want to!

Some shameless self-promo: my instagram is @wiityas_shawn.I'll post updates on how the stories are going and stuff like that on there.

Every imagine has announced at the beginning of the chapter what kind of story it is: Angst, Smut, and if it is not said clearly, it will be fluff. 

When a title is followed by this ____!Shawn, it means that the story takes place in our universe, famous singer and all, but Shawn is something on top of that. Like a dad, a werewolf, whatever.

AU mean Alternate Universe, and is basically everything but the above.

I think, that as for now, this is all I really have to say. I hope you enjoy my stories! xxx


	2. Suprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn is about to miss his and y/n’s second anniversary, and she is not about to let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! My first ever posted Shawn Mendes imagine. I hope you enjoy!

In our entire relationship, we spent more time apart than we did together.

We've been together for almost two years, and when one of you is a celebrity that has tours, interviews and award shows all over the world, you don't really see each other a lot.

We first met a couple of years ago, when he was on tour and performed in my city. I went to the meet&greet, and by some miracle I ran into him later that evening.

Literally.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and bumped into his chest and he spilled his Starbucks drink all over me.

We hung out the rest of the night.

As we parted ways a couple of hours later, he asked my number.

A month later, he asked me out.

We've been together for two years now, and though it's been great, I can't pretend it doesn't get incredibly hard.

When you're in a long-distance relationship, and one of you travels a lot, of course you're bound to miss some important days together.

While Shawn is traveling a lot, it's not like I am very busy. In fact, I have enough time to visit him wherever he is. The issue there, is that I'm afraid of flying.

Cars I am okay with, and boats and trains are no big deal. But planes are. Because when I was almost ten, my dad was in a plane that crashed. No survivors.

Since then, I've had something against airplanes.

I myself have never again been on one again, but Shawn obviously has. Whenever he has to fly somewhere, I get stressed and the days leading up to the flight usually consist of nightmares of losing him.

So far, I am just glad nothing happened yet. And I continue hoping nothing will ever happen to him.

Right now, it has been seven months since I hugged my boyfriend. Obviously we've FaceTimed, and we text everyday.

But tomorrow is our second anniversary, and we're about to spend it apart. Because I had to work until this morning, and it would take hours for me to drive there, there is no possible way of us seeing each other in real life today.

He has a show in Paris, the city of love. How iconic.

Over the past years with him traveling so much, my fear of planes has gotten worse and worse.  
Which is why you might find it a little odd that right now I'm standing at the airport, waiting for the plane to France to be called.

***

The plane ride was terrible. I was on my own, no one I knew could go with me.

Getting on the plane wasn't a big deal. I focused on other things like the clothes I would wear later or how I would surprise him at his show.

While he was performing?

Or after he got off stage?

I'm not sure yet.

Anyways, I was fine, until the plane started taking off. The speed it went with was terrifying and I had trouble breathing. Once the plane started going up however and we could see the buildings on the ground shrinking, was when I lost it.

I had been so lucky there was a psychiatrist on board that knew what to do and managed to calm me down. I was so happy when the plane finally landed and I could get off.

At the airport, I was greeted by Andrew. He knew how afraid I was of planes, and knew that I'd be more comfortable driving with him than a chauffeur. 

"Are you okay?" He asked as soon as he saw me, walking up to me and embracing me in a hug.

"Yeah, I am now. Thank you." I nod, as we walk to get my suitcase.

We arrived at Shawn's show an hour before he had to go up stage, so I hid in the tour bus. After a full hour of keeping myself entertained on my phone, Andrew finally came to get me, telling me it was safe to go backstage now.

As I stood there, I admired the man I was so lucky to call mine. I saw all the passion and work he threw into every performance.

He'd gone live on Instagram, positioning his phone backstage, so everyone could follow it. I had it opened too, but I was obviously more focused on the real thing right in front of me. 

When Shawn had sung his last song for the night, There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back, he surprised both his fans and me when he stayed on stage and started a speech.

About me.

God, I love this man.

"Even though she can't be here tonight, I want to say this to her.

"Y/n, baby, I love you. I still remember that night a little over two years ago, when I first met you. My first thought when you walked into that meet and greet was how insanely adorable you were. You wore that light pink shirt you loved so much, and your hair was in a beautiful side braid. You smiled so wide.

"But the first thing I noticed about you, were your eyes. That beautiful deep shade I got lost in.

"To this day, I still love your eyes a lot.

"But the best thing about you must be your personality.

"Not only your happiness and sarcasm, but also how supportive you are. Without you, I would not be standing here today.

"I also love how clingy you can sometimes be.

"How you hold on to me for hours and won't let go, how you steal all my hoodies and sweatpants, and can cuddle with me for hours.

"I love you, baby. Happy anniversary."

By the end of his speech, I was swooning. Most girls in the audience were too. 

Suddenly I get an idea, and before Shawn leaves the stage, I call his phone from mine. Andrew sees what I'm doing, and runs up the stage, phone in hand.

"Shawn, it's Y/n."

He immediately answers, mouth still close to the mic.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hey" I giggle back softly, covering the underside of my phone, hoping he can't hear the screaming fans through it.

"Are you watching right now?"

"No, I'm not." I know he knows I'm rolling my eyes. "Of course I am, you dweeb. I love you."

"I love you too, babe. And I miss you. So much."

"I missed you too." I respond, grinning as I hang up the phone.

"MissED? What do you mean? Y/n -" He gets shut up by the screaming fans as I walk on stage. 

He looks around him confused, and as he finally spots me, I see that smile.

That smile he only gives me.

As I am finally in his arms again and can breathe in his scent, I'm not finally with my boyfriend again.

I'm finally home again.

***

"How did you even get here? You had work yesterday and it takes hours to drive here."

I blush confidently. "I flew."

He spins around, dropping his phone to the floor. "You what?"

"I flew."

His mouth gaped open, wide eyes staring at me.

"But babe, you're-"

"Afraid of planes. Yeah."

He turned around more, laying one hand on my right shoulder and the other tilting up my chin, staring into my eyes.

"You got on a plane. For me."

I smiled at him. "No, I came here so I can finally fuck Connor again."

He groaned, already done with my sarcasm after fifteen minutes of being reunited.

He leaned his head on my shoulder, hands around my waist as he pulled me backwards on the bed.

"I missed you."

"So much." I replied, cuddling further into his side.

"I can't believe you actually got on a plane and I wasn't there." 

"I was fine. It was scary at first, but I became kind of used to it and Andrew came to pick me up. I think I'll visit you more often while you're touring from now on."

"Really?" He asked, perking up a little. 

"Really." I smiled.

"I love you." He mumbled against the skin of my neck, his lips kissing me every few seconds.

"So much." I replied, running my hand through his curls, massaging his scalp.

After two minutes, I called his name. "Shawn?"

When he didn't reply, I realized he'd fallen asleep, and with that, I closed my eyes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to comment and leave kudos!


	3. "Can I do your makeup?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is a YouTuber, and when she doesn’t know what to do in her next video, Shawn comes with the idea to do her makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second imagine already… In this imagine you are a YouTuber, any kind you’d like, but occasionally do makeup video’s. I hope you enjoy it!

"Hey babe, can you help me?" You asked, walking into his studio.

"Sure, what's up?" He leaned back in his chair, admiring you in the high-waisted jeans and white shirt you'd just picked out. It was simple, but looked cute on you.

"Well, today is Friday, so-"

"You need to film a video and don't know what to do?"

"Don't interrupt me." You shook your head. "But yes, I do. Any ideas?"

Shawn cocked his head to the side, thinking about it. "Do your subscribers know you're dating me?"

"I have mentioned it, but not everyone believes it." You responded. "Why? Wanna film a breakup video?"

"Good idea." He chuckled, standing up. "But no, I was thinking about something else, actually. Can I do your makeup?"

"You know, that's not the worst idea."

***

"Hey guys, and welcome to another video! So today, I'm going to do something that I think will be very fun.

"Today, my boyfriend Shawn,", You pulled him into vision of the camera, "Will be doing my makeup."

You turned to him, making him look into your eyes. "I actually have no idea how this is going to turn out. Like, you are a perfectionist, but you're also a guy."

"I do though." He stated confidently, grabbing your makeup bag. "You're going to look incredible."

You smiled at the camera doubtfully. "Shawn actually does know a lot about makeup, more than I think most boyfriends out there. But he hasn't actually ever used it or done anyone's makeup before."

"I have!" He protested. "I did Aaliyah's makeup last month."

"You mistook mascara for an eyebrow gel."

"I'm better now!"

You raised an eyebrow again, but then watched as he opened you makeup bag and started rummaging through it.

You got scared when he pulled out your foundation first, but as he kept searching, you relaxed a little.

"Where the hell is your primer?" He asked, and you smiled proudly of him.

"It's the white with blue tube."

He got it out of the bag, and you inwardly cringed when he put way too much on his fingertips. You sat still however when he applied all of it on your face, being very careful not to hurt you or come too close to your eyes.

After applying your foundation and concealer, you were now baking while he held you mascara in one hand and brow gel in the other. After reading the labels, he luckily chose the right one to do your eyebrows.

After that, he got out your Urban Decay Electric palette. If you don't know that one, it is filled with bright neon colors and glitters.

"Oh god, why that one?"

"'Cuz it has pretty colors."

Your heart pounded in your chest as you closed your eyes, not being able to see what shades he picked.

"What are you doing?" You asked as you felt him moving the brush from your inner corner to your brow bone.

"Blending." He mumbled back. "And stop talking. I'm trying to focus."

You smiled, and then sat still again as he applied a little more shadow.

Then came the part you were really scared of.

Eyeliner.

And of course, he had to choose a liquid liner.

Shit.

You sat still, focusing your mind on anything other than than the very crooked line your boyfriend must be drawing right now.

"Don't open your eyes yet." He said as he felt you moving around.

When he was finally done with your eyes after putting on mascara extremely carefully, he bronzed your skin and applied a little blush and highlighter.

All that was left now were your lips, and you silently hoped he wouldn't choose a bright color.

You felt him applying what seemed to be a liquid lipstick to your lips, and you mostly have neon and rainbow colors in that collection.

Shit again.

"Are you done?" You asked, sitting up straighter.

"No. Close your mouth."

You did and he sprayed some setting spray on your face. "Done."

"Can I see?"

"Wait a sec, let me get a mirror."

He ran to the bathroom, and returned within a couple of seconds.

He put your makeup mirror in your hand, and you couldn't contain your excitement, curious how he did.

"Can I?"

"Yes."

You opened your eyes, and instead of all the horror you expected to be feeling, your first reaction was surprise.

It wasn't that bad.

Actually, it was quite good.

He'd picked out some of the less pretty blue shades from the eye shadow palette, but he'd actually blended it quite nicely. Your face makeup was also pretty okay, maybe a little patchy and he applied a little too much blush. But for a first time, he definitely exceeded your expectations. 

Shawn picked a nude liquid lip, thank god. It was applied a little messy, but for him, it was not bad.

The eyeliner was as you'd expected: it sat until into your inner corner and the wing he made almost reached your ear.

And it was crooked as hell.

But the thing that surprised you most were your brows.

He'd not only brushed them in place, but also created a little bit of an arch to them. To be honest, they looked better than when you usually did it.

When you mentioned all of this to the camera and Shawn, he smiled brightly.

"So, I hope you all enjoyed this video! If you do, please let me know by liking it or leaving a comment down below. And I'll see you next week! Bye!"

You waved your usual little wave at the camera, and then shut down all of your equipment. When turning to Shawn again, he smiled confidently.

"At least now everyone knows we're really dating. No more unclarity about that."

You smiled at his cute little chuckle. "Finally."

"Told you I'd make you look beautiful."

You laughed, kissing his cheek. "You did better than I expected. But now I'm gonna wash all of this stuff off my face, and then we'll watch Netflix and cuddle, what about that?"

He grinned happily. "I'll get the popcorn ready."

You smiled at him as he walked down the stairs quickly. "Love you babe!"

"Love you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you thought!


	4. Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Y/n gets her period, and meets an attractive stranger at the drugstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first blurb! This is different than what you might expect from the title, because this is not a boyfriend!Shawn. You are really short in this, for the sake of the story. I really liked this idea, but I’m not sure if I wrote it right… Hope you like it anyways!

I'd just started my period, and me being me, I don't have any pads or tampons in my house. (Depends on what you prefer to use)

It wasn't a lot yet, so I decided to just put some toilet paper in my underwear and head to the drugstore. It was about fifteen minutes walking from my house, so I got there pretty quickly. 

I decided that while I was there, I could buy some new makeup and candy as a little treat, since I was in for a couple of days in hell.

I picked out a new highlighter that looked amazing, and decided to buy a lipstick from L'Oréal that I'd had my eye on for a while.

Of course, I could not leave the candy aisle without taking some chocolate, and I figured some Doritos wouldn't hurt.

When I finally got to the right aisle, the products I wanted laid on the top shelf. Which I couldn't reach. 

Oh, I hate my life.

As I stood on the tips of my toes, trying to reach the top shelf, I suddenly felt a presence behind me. Someone's chest pressed against my back softly, and the person slid his hand up to meet mine, intertwining our fingers together briefly. When I tugged my hand back, they raised theirs a little to be able to grab the product I had been reaching for.

He pulled away, and I turned around to be met with a very tall, very attractive young man, seeming to be a bit older than I was.

He had brown, curly hair that hung over his forehead slightly. He had a sharp jawline, and adorable wrinkles that almost had the shape of eyeliner around his eyes when he smiled. His eyes seemed to be light brown, and there were bags underneath them, indicating he was tired. He still looked amazing though.

He handed me the package, and I took it from him, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied, and holy shit, his voice was absolute heaven. "Could you help me with something?" 

I'd do a lot to keep talking to him, so I agreed. "What do you need?"

"My sister has just gotten her first period, and neither of my parents are home. I have no idea what to buy."

I smiled, finding it cute how he seemed so caring. "How old is she?"

"She's just turned 13."

"I think she's going to be more comfortable with pads then. I always like these, they're very comfortable."

He looked so thankful. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Is there anything else I could buy to cheer her up?"

"I'd advice chocolate. That's always good. And maybe some chips or popcorn. And aspirin. When she has cramps, try to distract her by watching a movie or something else."

The attractive stranger nodded his head. "Can I ask you one last thing?"

"Sure."

"Can I have your number?"

"Why? To ask me more questions about periods?"

"No. To take you out on a date sometime?"

I ginned, sticking out your hand. "Gimme your phone." 

He handed it to me and watched as I put in my number. I debated about the contact name, and decided to just type 'girl from the drug store'. 

"Here you go...."

"Shawn."

"There you go, Shawn."

I smiled at him one final time, before leaving to go pay for my stuff and head home.

That was an interesting trip to the drug store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's a little short, but feel free to let me know what you thought! Constructive citicism is also very appreciated!


	5. "Don't do that again." (Dad!Shawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar has just been through her first breakup, and is not taking it very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Shawn. I’m kinda nervous about this one, but I also kinda like it. I hope you do too!  
TRIGGER WARNING: Involves self-harm. Please leave if that's not your thing to read about!

You were cutting carrots for dinner tonight, waiting for both your husband and daughter to come home.

Skylar always walked home from school, and should be here within now and ten minutes. Shawn said he would make sure he came home around the same time as her, because she would go on a week long school trip tomorrow and we wanted to spend the afternoon toghether.

You heard keys in the lock, and stopped what you were doing to listen who it was. As soon as you heard the first two footsteps, you called him. "Hey babe, how was the studio?"

"Yeah, it was good, we wrote another song. I'll let you hear it after we record it, I think you'll love it. Is Sky home yet?"

"No, she should be here any minute."

"M'kay." He murmured as he kissed your cheek and washed his hands to start helping you prepare dinner.

Five minutes later, the door opened as Sky walked in.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

When you didn't hear a response other than soft sniffles, you spun around and without knowing what was going on, you wrapped your arms around her shaking figure.

"Hey, Sky, it's okay. Calm down honey." You knew your daughter couldn't talk when she was this upset, so you let her rest her head on your shoulder while Shawn stood behind her, rubbing her back up and down in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, princess, it's okay. We're here."

It took a couple of minutes for her to regulate her breathing, and when she did, she stayed silent for a while.

"Honey? Want to tell us what's wrong?"

"I-"

Her sobs started again, and Shawn picked her up and carried her to the couch.

She cuddled into his side instantly. "He b-broke up with me."

You immediately sat closer to her, knowing how much she liked her boyfriend Jason.

"I'm so sorry Sky."

Shawn looked furious. "I'm going to kill him."

Skylar sat up quickly. "No, dad, don't! He didn't mean to hurt me, he was really sweet. He just doesn't like me anymore."

Your husband still looked like he could kill someone. "Shawn, not now." You nodded towards your daughter, and Shawn understood what you meant as he pulled her even closer.

***

The rest of the afternoon, Sky helped prepare dinner while the three of you sang out loud to Shawn's songs in an attempt to cheer her up. It definitely helped a bit as she was grinning a little and sang along loudly.

When you were almost done, she asked if she could go upstairs to change.

"Sure, honey, dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes, okay?"

"Mhmm." She nodded and ran up the stairs.

You sighed and turned to your husband.

"Do you think she honestly is okay?"

"I don't think so. She looks like she is, but she really liked that dude. I think she just needs a couple of weeks to get over him, she'll be fine."

You nodded. "Hopefully."

You set the table as he turned off the speaker.

"Sky, you coming?"

"Just a sec!" She yelled back, her voice cracking at the last word. You and Shawn laughed loudly, and get a "Shut up!" as response.

A couple of seconds later, she descended down the stairs and sat down quickly.

During dinner, the conversation went everywhere, as it usually did. It went from school, to Shawn's new song, to the annoying customer you had to deal with today, to the trip to Toronto you were planning for this Christmas to visit Shawn's family.

"Sky, can you pass the salt?" As you got it from her, your hand touched her wrist.

And she flinched.

Shawn hadn't noticed anything yet, but your hart was slowly breaking.

Please, no. You begged. Please, God, tell me I'm wrong. Tell me she didn't.

"Skylar, show me your wrist."

Shawn looked at you puzzled, not having caught on yet.

Sky looked at you. "What?"

"Show. Me. Your. Wrist." You managed to get out, and you could see Shawn's features tensing up, starting to get an idea of what was happening.

She slowly lifted up her left sleeve, showing her perfectly clean wrist.

You shook your head. "The other one."

Sky shook her head, eyes begging you not to.

"Show me your right wrist right now, Skylar Karen Mendes."

Tears started streaming down her precious face, and as she lifted up her sleeve, both you and Shawn had to grab the table to keep your sanity.

Your daughter, the person you loved most in this entire word, did this to herself. Your own flesh and blood was hurting so much she thought that this was the solution.

The cuts were all fresh and red, a little blood still seeping out of them.

Sky had hidden herself in her hoodie, but let you pull her against you, trying to ease your sobs by holding her.

Shawn stood up, walking around the table as he wrapped his arms around the both of you.  
"Holy shit," he got out, and when you felt your forehead get wet, you realized he was crying too.

You'd seen Shawn cry exactly two times: the first time was when his grandma Avo had passed and the second time was when he first held Skylar in his arms.

"Holy shit, Sky." He sobbed again.

You cried as you realized the pain all three of you were going through at the moment. Skylar, hating herself so much she did this to herself. Shawn, realizing that his daughter was questioning her being on this planet. And you, seeing you daughter and husband in agony like this, knowing the pain both of them were experiencing.

"Shit, Sky." You cursed out, more out of frustration towards yourself for not noticing, than towards her for doing this.

After a couple of minutes Shawn regained his breath and started talking.

"I never thought that I would actually have to say this to anyone, ever, and it's kind of hard to tell my daughter. But I self-harmed too."

You knew this. He'd mentioned it, and he was still struggling with it when you first met. But he recovered quite quickly, and never liked to talk about it.

Sky looked up with huge eyes, not believing her father, but he nodded.

"I did. For years, before I met your mom."

Sky had also calmed down a little, and stared at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Around the time I started writing my third album, I started to deal with anxiety. Sometimes it got so bad, I felt like I needed to do something to ground myself. And for me, that was cutting.

"But then I met your mom, and she brought so much joy into my life. She made me see every positive aspect in life. I stopped self-harming, and to this day, it is one of the thing I regret most. Every day, I have to look at the scars I inflicted on myself. Every day, I am reminded of what a mess my life once was.

"In that period of time, I always felt like I was alone. Like I had no one to rely on.

"But I did.

"I had my parents. My sister. My friends." He looked at you smirking. "My girlfriend.

"You have us, Sky. I love you. I will never, never, leave you. You're my daughter: the most important part of my life. I love you so much, more than anything else. You know that if there is ever anything you need, I'm always here. And it hurts that you didn't think of that while you did this." He embraces her again, nuzzling his head into her hair. "I love you, baby."

She hugs him back tightly. "I know, dad. I know."

"C'mon." You'd finally regained your voice, and stood up. "Let's get this cleaned up."

Sky started to get up, but Shawn picked her up bridal style before she could. She giggled softly and hid her face in his shoulder.

Shawn set her down on the counter, as you got the alcohol to disinfect her wounds. She hissed in slight pain when you pushed the cotton ball against her skin, but was okay after.

"Oh, baby." You sighed softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead before Shawn carried her upstairs. "Are you gonna go straight to bed?"

"Yeah." She quickly got ready for bed, and then kissed the both of you goodnight, before she went into her room.

Shawn smiled wearily as he saw the tears still running down your face. "She'll be okay, hun."

"Yeah," you replied, wiping them away. "I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that one was kind of heavy. Not sure if I wrote it right, but I hope you liked it anyway!


	6. "I'm so sorry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’n’s got a secret she has to tell Shawn, but she’s not sure how he’s going to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I like this, but this is for all the bi girls out there! And also if you aren’t bi (or pan) I hope you’ll enjoy this!

I nervously search for Shawn's contact, deciding it would be better to tell him now rather than later. 

The phone rings twice, before he pick up happily. "Y/n!"

"Shawn!" I respond equally as joyful.

"What's up, baby?"

Heat rushes to my face and I'm glad he isn't here to see it. "Can I come over?"

"Yeah, of course! Are you coming right now? Should I pick you up?"

"No, thanks babe. I'll walk." I didn't want to be dependent of him, seeing he might not want anything to do with me anymore after I tell him.

Of course, I know Shawn, and I know he'll probably be supportive. But that won't mean he'll still want to be with me.

The walk there takes me about twenty minutes, and by the time I get there I am freezing. How did I manage not to notice I forgot my coat until ten minutes of walking?

I use the key Shawn gave me to enter, and walk straight to his room. I knock twice. "Babe, can I come in?"

His shuffling can be heard loudly.

"Yeah, sure!"

I open the door to see he was starting up Netflix. He was on his bed, surrounded by popcorn and chocolate bars. 

I grin widely as I plop down next to him. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I know." He smirks, handing me a Tony Chocolonely. I immediately bite down as he starts up a movie. 

"No way." I groan when I hear the familiar theme song. "Again?"

"What?" Shawn asks. "One can never get tired of Harry Potter."

"I know, babe, but Goblet of Fire? You've watched that non-stop the past three weeks, can't we watch Half-Blood Prince?"

HBP had kind of been our movie, because the same thing happened to Ron and Hermione as to us. Shawn was with another girl for a couple of months, which made me realize my feelings for him. When I told him, he reacted immediately by breaking up with her and dating me.

I could only hope he would react as positive to what I have to tell him now than he did then.

"Nah. I wanna watch this." I roll my eyes, but didn't object any more. I want him to be in as good of a mood as possible when I break the news to him.

***

The movie ends, and I turn to him nervously. 

"Hey, Shawn, can I talk to you about something?" 

He sits up worriedly. It'd been a while since I called him Shawn, I love making up nicknames. 

"Yes, of course. What's up?"

"Well, I..." I trail off, not really having prepared this conversation yet, even though I've thought about it hundreds of times.

"Baby?" He asks, and I realize I've been quiet for a couple of seconds.

He is worried and caring now, but I that'll change soon.

My breathing speed increases as I think about how he might react to my confession. Will he be angry? Confused? Sad? 

He's going to be shocked, that's for sure. 

I don't realize I'm having a bull blown panic attack until he pulls me against his broad chest, stroking my back.

That's a pro about dating someone with anxiety: he always knows it when I'm having an attack.

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay. I'm here, calm down. You're safe, everything's okay. I'm here."

I nod against his shoulder. "I love you." I need him to know.

"I know, sweets. I love you too."

"Shawn, I-... I'm-"

"It okay, baby. You can say it. I'm here, nothing's going to happen."

After another few ragged breaths, I finally muster the courage to say it.

"I'm bi."

Silence. 

Absolute silence. 

Shit. 

He wants to leave me, doesn't he?

I start to cry again. "I'm so sorry-"

"Get out."

More tears fall. "Shawn-"

"I said get out."

I don't want to anger him anymore, so I softly get up and leave his embrace. 

The last thing I see before I close the door is his back he turned to me.

Ouch.

***

I arrive home twenty minutes later, immediately crashing on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Y/s/n asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No." I mumble. "I told him."

"Oh."

"He reacted badly."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she says, sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "That boy better not have touched you, or I swear to god, I'll cut off his-"

"No, no, no, he didn't hurt me, y/s/n, I swear."

"Then what did he do?" She asks, cocking her head to the side and looking into my eyes.

"After I told him, he just said that I should get out. He didn't really say something else."

"C'mon. Let's get ice cream."

***

After eating tons of ice cream, I feel a little better as I curl up to y/s/n and binge watch Game of Thrones.

Just as Joffrey gave the order to behead Ned (I still cry every time I see that), a knock sounds at the door. 

"I'll get it," y/s/n says as she stands up. I can't see who is at the door, but I can hear the sound of a hand slapping someone's cheek. "FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

I spring up, and see Shawn standing in the doorstep, holding his left cheek. "I deserved that."

"Yes you fucking did." Y/s/n spits furiously. I can't see her face, but I know her eyes must be screaming fire. I am honestly surprised he was still standing and hadn't run away yet. "Do you even realize what you did? I spent the last couple of hours trying to comfort my little sister, who was bawling her eyes out because her dickhead of a boyfriend didn't accept the fact that she's bisexual."

His eyes search for mine, as if he's hurting. "You cried?"

Y/s/n scoffs at him. "Just leave," she tells him as she slams the door shut in his face.

***

At three o'clock that afternoon, I get a call from Aaliyah, Shawn's younger sister.

I answer the call giggling. "Little Mendes."

"Hey y/n, I just heard what my brother did, I'm so sorry. He isn't here right now, do you want to come over?"

"Aaliyah, I don't think-"

"Please! We haven't talked in so long!"

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Fine. Let me get changed, I'll be there in half an hour."

I hang up and quickly got dressed, leaving the house to get to theirs. 

I get there five minutes later than I promised Liyah, but I know she won't mind.

I ring the doorbell twice but when I didn't hear anything, I assume the door would be open.

It was.

"Aaliyah?" I call out. 

No reaction.

What the hell?

As I call her again, I walk onto the living room. 

"HAPPY COMING OUT!"

I jump about five feet in the air as not only booming voices are to be heard, but I are also surrounded by confetti and blue-purple-pink balloons.

In the Mendes' living room, it seems as if half of the town came here. 

I can spot not only all my friend from school, but also some colleagues and more people I only vaguely know. Midst of all of them, the Mendes family stands proudly, holding all kinds of chocolate and sweets. 

Right in front of me, Shawn stands with his arms wide open as he looks at me with apologizing look. 

"I am so sorry, baby. I had to get you out of here so I could plan this. I totally accept you being bi, and-"

Before he can finish, I interrupt him. "You did all of this?"

A proud smile rests upon his features. "I did."

"But, how-"

"I've had a feeling about you being bi or pan for a while now, and I decided that if or when you'd come out, I would plan a coming out party for you. When you just blurted it out so unexpectedly, I had to quickly make up a way to keep the party a surprise, so I kicked you out and called everyone. I had Aaliyah call you, because I knew you were probably done with me. I'm really sorry I did that, I know I hurt you and you don't deserve that, I-"

I throw my arms around him. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

He hides his face in the crook of my neck, and I feel the corners of his mouth curving up into a smile.

"I love you."

"So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish fic!Shawn was real.


	7. If I Can't Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Shawn has an idea for a new song, and Y/n can help him write it perfectly until it is his quickest most streamed song ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the obvious, but not what you might think. It’s more like the story of how it was written. And I don’t know what the reader’s job is in this? I guess the same as Teddy’s, tho she isn’t very musical, but just very good with meaningful lyric. Sorry about all the time skips, it was just a quick blurb!

"Shawn, I know you want to release Stuck On You, believe me, I want to bring it out soon too, but this is a single. You've gotta make it a bop, something appropriate for summer. We'll release Stuck On You in a while, but there has to be something you've written we can record in a couple of weeks."

"Or I could write something."

"Mendes. I know you're an awesome writer and can probably do it, but isn't it safer to choose something you've already got completed, or at least nearly? What if you get stuck writing it? Then we'll have an issue."

"I'll write it." Shawn said, turning around to Teddy. "I've had an idea in my head for a while. We can make it work."

I walked up to Andrew and patted him on the back. "At least you tried. And hey, we got half of what we wanted."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I guess."

"So I was thinking about this concept of wanting someone you can't have, but your life isn't complete without them and they're on your mind constantly-"

"SHAWN! This is supposed to become a happy, upbeat song!" I never heard Teddy disagree with an idea of Shawn's so fast, they were usually the crazy power team.

"It's going to be!"

Andrew looked like he was about to loose his mind, and I couldn't blame him. I think we all were. "Someone knock some sense into him."

"Actually," I chimed in, making Shawn sit up straighter in hopes someone would agree with him. "Would it be weird if I said I'm in a situation like that? Like I have no idea on how to make it sound happy, but I could help with the lyric."

The smile on Shawn's face could hardly be described as anything but ecstatic.

***

"So tell me about them. Why are they on your mind so much?"

"Well, she's just an amazing muse. A-"

"She?" I quickly told Shawn off with one look, and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"She is very good looking, and she has a really particular face. Amazing jawline, her chin is like above average but somehow it looks good on her. And her eyes are so stunningly blue! And she's so cute when she's happy and laughing."

"Go on." Shawn whispered after I'd been silent for a second."

"It's just that, lately, because of my feelings towards her, I've acted very distant. It's just that I don't think she really sees me as a friend anymore, and it would be so weird to be honest now. Anything we have left that could be described as friendship would vanish even further. It's too late now to tell her, but I don't think we can go back to being honest friends anymore because it would be so awkward for me..."

"I'm sorry, not to downplay your feelings or anything, but this could be a great song. I can cover the first and second verse, and the rhythm but I feel like the bridge and chorus should be yours. We can discuss the order later."

"Okay. Let's get to work."

***

One hour later, we've completed the song.

"I'm proud of us." I conclude. "It felt good to write that down."

"I told you. It's going to be a hit."

"Should we let the rest hear it? I wanna show what we've done."

"Hey Andrew! Cez! Everyone!"

"Yeah?," They pop their heads around the corner. "Want to show us hor far you are?"

"We're done."

"Dammit Mendes."

We play it together, and by the time we're finished, everyone is staring in awe.

"I think that might be the best thing you've ever written."

"Told ya," Shawn cockily smirks.

***

"So I've got some news," Andrew announced on Saturday, the day after the single had dropped. Though some feelings were mixed, the majority of the fans were loving it and praising Shawn in any way possible.

"So you know how There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back was your most streamed song on YouTube within 24 hours, with five point eight million?"

"...Yes?"

"After 24 hours, If I Can't Have You had eighteen point five million."

For a second it's so quiet you could hear a pin fall, and then we all explode, and Shawn looks at me. "We did it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this popped into my head, I just had to write it... Not fully happy with the way it turned out, yet still proud... That make sense?


	8. Gold eyes (Werewolf!Shawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn is acting weird, and his eyes are proof for Y/n that something’s up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!Shawn!!!

You were laying in Shawn's bed, his arms wrapped around your waist, and your face nuzzled into his neck.

Both of you loved nights like these, just being together, not necessarily talking or making out or watching a movie. Just being there together, cuddling, was often enough for you.

Although, tonight was a little different. You enjoyed each other's presence, but it seemed that today it wouldn't consist of just cuddling. Everything was fine for an hour or so, but after that things changed a little.

Well, everything was still okay, but in another way.

A disperate way.

Because, after that, you felt something hard press against your hipbone and you internally groaned. "Really, Shawn?"

"What?" He replied, trying, and failing, to hide his blush by covering up his face in his pillow. "I'm just a 17 year old guy, okay? And I have my very beautiful girlfriend laying next to me, so you can't really blame me, babe."

You giggled softly, slightly pressing your lips against his his neck. You found his sweet spot and started to suck on it, making him groan immediately.

"Shit, y/n."

The corners of your mouth curled up slightly. Shawn was quick to flip you over and hover above you. "I love you."

His mouth was on yours before you could reply. His lips moved softly against your own, carefully pushing them apart to slip his tongue past your teeth.

You tilted your head and tried to gain dominance, but failed miserably.

When he pulled away to let you catch a breath and moved his lips to your jawline, you whispered back: "I love you too."

"I'd sure hope so." He said at the same time he grinded against you.

"Fuck," you murmured, throwing your head to the side.

He let out a groan as he rolled his hips again, but it wasn't his usual grunt he would let out.

It sounded almost animalistic.

"Shawn, are you okay?"

"Hell yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He panted against your neck. He lifted his head to look into your eyes. And that's when you saw it: They weren't the same brown or even greenish color they usually appeared to be. They were yellow, almost gold.

His head dipped down to your collarbones, and you gripped his shoulders in an attempt to push him away. "Shawn-... Stop-"

"Baby?" He asked, pulling his head back. "What's wrong?"

They they were again. Those yellow eyes.

"You... Your eyes.."

They went wide, horror covering his features.

"Fuck."

He stood up quicker than you could process and turned his back to you. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and his entire body seemed to be rigid and tense. "Shawn? What's going on?"

"Look, babe, I'm not really feeling it anymore. Rain check?"

"Shawn?"

"Just.... Please-"

"Baby? What's going on?" You asked, wrapping your arms around his shoulders from behind.

He hung his head low, his shoulders slumping. "I.. I'm sorry." He turned around. "Would you please leave?"

You tried to ignore the pang in your chest as you nodded. "I love you." You said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," he smiled softly as you walked out the door.

You left the house as quiet as possible, not really feeling it to go talk to Karen or Aaliyah.   
You stepped into your car, not turning on the music, instead focusing you attention on trying to figure out what was up with you boyfriend.

As you did so, you weren't paying attention to the road and it was only when the headlights of another car shone bright in your eyes, you realized the car had slipped and you were driving on the wrong side of the road.

The lights came closer and closer, but it took you over a couple of seconds to realize what was going on and to be able to make your body move.

Before you could actually react however, an incredible force pushed the car and you to the side.

But, you didn't flip over, because the force that was once on your right side, was now on your left and brought you to as stop.

As soon as you realized what had happened, you ran out of your car, and were met with the most terrifying and at the same time beautiful and captivating creature you had ever seen.

A wolf.

A wolf, with the long brown curls that were so signature to you boyfriend.

It was only when you started shivering that you realized you weren't wearing your coat.

The shining gold eyes looked back at you. "Sh-Shawn?" You stuttered.

The wolf turned around and ran into the woods. Disappointment covered your features as you were about to turn around, but then saw a tall appearance come out of the woods where the wolf had just disappeared.

Your boyfriend was just wearing jeans and barefooted. The rain on his defined abs certainly looked good, but that was not what you were thinking about.

"Shawn? Wha... What the hell is going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... part two?


End file.
